


Sitting on Surfaces Not Meant to be Sat On

by AudrianDae



Category: Digitalta's Digital Wonderland
Genre: Angst, Big angst, Dae is a cat, Everyone lives together AU, Person died from stabby stab angst, stabby stab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudrianDae/pseuds/AudrianDae
Summary: A prequel of sorts of what happens in CloudDragon's fic 'And the surfaces not meant to be sat on were sat on no longer.'
Kudos: 5
Collections: Digitalta’s Fics





	Sitting on Surfaces Not Meant to be Sat On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And the surfaces not meant to be sat on were sat on no longer.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258811) by [CloudDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon). 



Guppy switched off their phone, dropping it onto the bed beside them. They had been doing _nothing_ for so long, they were bored. Guppy got out of bed. They trudged downstairs, wanting a snack from the kitchen. Or coffee. Coffee would be better.

The kitchen door was already open when Guppy walked in, which wasn't too odd, considering they lived in a house with many people. They flicked on the lights, only to be greeted by a hiss from atop the fridge. Guppy blinked a few times at the small figure of Dae on top of the fridge.

"You good there, Dae?" Guppy asked.

Dae looked comfortable, but startled. Their expression smoothed over quickly, replaced by a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, you just startled me." Dae's smile faltered. "I may be a bit stuck though."

Guppy held back a laugh as they dragged a chair over. Dae got down as gracefully as one could when previously curled on top of a fridge. That grace was immediately ruined by them tripping as they jumped down from the chair.

"Figures," they grumbled. "I can get from fridge to chair just fine, but chair to floor throws me off."

Guppy couldn't help the chuckles that slipped out of them, and soon the two were stifling their laughter for fear that they'd wake the rest of the house.

When they finally recovered from the waves of laughter and settled themselves on the kitchen counters, even though there were chairs within walking distance, Dae changed the topic.

"So, why did you come down here at the unholy hour of three in the am?"

"Three in the am," Guppy shook their head fondly. "Couldn't sleep. Wanted a snack. Found a cat demon on the fridge. Just the normal Tuesday evening-night-morning-thing."

Dae made a cat noise, swiping playfully at Guppy. "Cat demon indeed. Still want that snack?"

Guppy shrugged. "Wanna... go for a walk? I know it's late but like... walk?"

"Sure," Dae agreed. "If you want to go the extra 'mile' we can get Starbucks at the nearest Starbucks place."

"Now you're starting to sound like Jay," came the teasing retort. "Sure. I think I know the way to Starbucks."

Dae slid off the counter, gesturing towards the door. "Then you should probably lead the way, because I don't know it. Yet."

The two collected their wallets and a set of keys before heading out. The crisp night air was a refreshing change from the inside of the house. It wasn't everyday Guppy went out for a walk 'early' in the morning. They chatted amicably with Dae, hopefully navigating them in the right direction. Everything looked different at night, and Guppy severely hoped they wouldn't get lost on the way back.

They finally found the Starbucks after backtracking several times. Thankfully, they found the 24-hour Starbucks instead of the 8am-10pm Starbucks further away from their home.

Guppy and Dae got their coffee (both a venti java chip frappuccino with whipped cream), and began making their way back in good spirits.

"Bella will strongly disapprove of this 'adventure' we've been on." Dae commented idly. "and Jay will _definitely_ be disappointed that we didn't invite them."

Guppy nodded. "Can you imagine what they'd say? 'You guys went out for Starbucks without me?? SHAME ON YOU.'"

Dae giggled, only a little bit hyper from the mix of caffeine and the lack of sleep. "I can imagine them saying that, but maybe it's more realistic that they'd ignore us until we got them coffee."

That caused Guppy to stop in their tracks. "I didn't think about that."

Dae paused beside them, glancing at their watch. "It's already past 4... and we're halfway home. Is it too late to turn back? We can always come back with them in the afternoon."

"Okay, we'll take them next time." Guppy agreed after a moment of hesitation. "For now, let's just enjoy this moment."

Dae spun on the spot and began walking backwards, facing Guppy and sipping their coffee casually.

"Just the normal Tuesday evening-night-morning-thing," they grinned. "See, I have some sort of skills."

"Of course you do. You have prime skills in being Cleo's arm rest."

Dae stuck their tongue out at Guppy. A second later, they paused, confusion flickering over their expression.

"Hang on, where are we?"

Guppy blinked a few times, looking around. "Shit. I don't know. I think we're lost."

"That's okay. We'll find our way eventually. More exercise for now, and if we're really stuck, we can just call home." Dae said optimistically.

Silence. Legitimate silence where there was nothing but the faint sound of crickets chirping.

"Guppy?"

Guppy heard fear in Dae's tone.

"I think I forgot my phone." Guppy said, slightly stunned. What a stupid move.

"No, not that. There's someone following us, I think."

"Just... Act natural? Let's get to a more open area, just in case." Guppy started walking forward, trying to remember the way home.

"What the fuck is natural?" Dae hissed through clenched teeth, turning to face forwards.

"I don't really know, Dae, normal and natural aren't words in my dictionary."

The fear of being watched sent a chill down Guppy's spine. Guppy was tense, walking down the dimly lit street with no form of protection. They were supposed to be protection for Dae. At that moment, Guppy felt fully responsible for once in their life. If anything happened– no. Nothing would happen. They would make it back fine and healthy. Both of them. Everything was okay.

~~~~~

"Guppy, look out!"

Dae shoved them sideways. Guppy fell hard on the floor. Their breath left them, leaving them stunned for a few seconds. Guppy struggled to breathe as they watched Dae attempt to defend themself against the armed attacker. They froze in shock as Dae stopped short. A knife was buried hilt deep in Dae's abdomen. The attacker made the situation worse by yanking the blade out of Dae and running away.

Dae collapsed onto the ground. Guppy finally forced air into their lungs and crawled over to where Dae laid.

"No– no no no..." Guppy panicked.

Everything was _not_ okay.

Guppy was not equipped to handle this sort of situation. The most first aid they knew is how to slap a bandaid over a small cut and wait for the body to heal itself. This was so much worse. 

There was so much blood, and it was everywhere. Five litres of blood in a body. How much of Dae's was on the floor? Guppy panicked. How was Dae so calm? They had to get back to the house. Guppy didn't have their phone, and Dae had been hurt and they _didn't know what to do_.

"I'm– I'm taking you back home. Bella or Zero or someone will know what to do." Guppy rushed out.

Dae's hands were covered in blood. "Gup– Something... the blood."

It took a second for Guppy to realise what they meant. Guppy struggled to strip off their hoodie. They pressed it into Dae's hands, muttering to them to apply pressure. Guppy picked Dae up, doing their best to ignore the _sticky,_ disgusting blood _everywhere_. It soaked into their shirt, creating a feeling of pure revulsion in them. Guppy took off at a brisk walk towards the general direction of the house.

"You'll be okay." Guppy said, hoping for all hopes that it would be true. "You'll be okay."

Every second counted towards Dae's life. Every second that passed brought Dae closer to dying, and it was _all Guppy's fault_. Their heart pounded in their ears, adrenaline giving them the strength to practically run back. A left, a right. Their surroundings started to look familiar. That was the park near their house. The corner store was like a beacon of light bringing them home.

Right there, Guppy could finally see the outline of their house. Now it was a matter of speed and opening the door. They made it back. Dae was still alive. They fumbled with the keys, spitting expletives because _the door wouldn't fucking open._ Tears blurred their vision as the door swung open and slammed into the wall. The whole house was dark, but _someone_ would have heard the door, and help would come and Dae wouldn't die.

"Gup– you did good. None of this... is your fault. Okay?"

Dae's face was screwed up with pain. Guppy nodded jerkily. Anything to comfort Dae at this point. They didn't mean it. Of course it was Guppy's fault that Dae was bleeding out in their arms. Dae saved them. Dae was stabbed instead of them. Of course it was their fault.

They lied to Dae anyway. "Yeah, okay," Guppy's voice trembled. "Okay."

Footsteps thundered down the stairs. Guppy could've sobbed in relief, but it wasn't over. They still had to explain, and wait for the ambulance, and Dae just had to hold on a bit longer. They still had to take Jay to Starbucks together. They still had to know what Bella would have said. Dae still had so much of their life to live and it had been stolen away by Guppy's stupidity.

It was all their fault.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to CloudDragon for allowing me to write this little one shot! 
> 
> Angst had been waiting to be written (because 'Lack of Sleep is (Sadly) Normal' is such a fluffy fic and I hadn't been writing enough angst) for ages. 
> 
> Thank you to Guppy and Jay for their contributions on how their characters would act!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed!


End file.
